Angosh and the Ice Bear
by Sexual Sam
Summary: Two character paths entwine through a story of death and survival. A young alchemist found himself in the worst possible situation while the Huntsman found the best possible scenario.


The cave produced an atmospheric essence of death, the stench of rotting flesh and mould was just bearable. To Angosh the smells that attacked his senses were rewarding and attractive, so much that his mouth drooled and a small grin creped onto his features. Focus was still the benefactor Angosh would not let go, this carefully mastered attribute saved his life as a huge white paw sliced the air infront of him, closing the gap between Angosh and his prey.

The never ending darkness filling the cave was too intense for the eyes of Gerolf. Blood gushing from his lower torso; organs and flesh lay by his face, still and lifeless. His eyes was on the verge of rolling into his head until a bone chilling roar echoed and vibrated the cave walls around him. Adrenaline pumped through his body like a snake through the undergrowth, veins bulging in Gerolf's forearm as he applied pressure to the ground only hoping his body could withstand the pain. Sitting up-right on the now red, moss rock Gerolf crawled onto his stomach and slivered across the jagged surface, catching pieces of raw flesh on small barnacles and potholes.

Holding the limp skin to his face Angosh cursed and stuttered at the bear cowering a few meters from the cave. The reinforced Ebony Dagger did not have the reach required to gouge the bear while being sure not to take any casualty. The same dagger is now bored into the Ice Bear's shoulder blade when Angosh hooked a counterattack as the bear charged. Ramping with pain knocking over small trees, the Ice Bear reacts to a small quiver emitting from the cave, within moments the bear scuffles through the cave into darkness not to be seen or heard of by Angosh.

Using all body reserves he could possibly muster, Gerolf managed to reach the long straight path that acted as the entrance to the cave. Crawling through the dirt and metal shards splintered from the natural minerals, Gerolf was gathering more injuries. The small metal ingots were sharp enough to cut the stomach, creating gashes just above his lifeless lower torso. Using his hands like a centipedes antenna, feeling several mining tools around him. Gerolf's heart seized to beat once the sound of panting and whimpering radiated a small distance in-front of him. The next neurological thought drilling itself into Gerolf's brain was the element of pure survival.

The heavy thump to the ground blew dust into his eyes and mouth. Thirty seconds is what it took for Gerolf to ease the grip on the pickaxe handle. The sound of an object that was not intended to be broken, cracked so pleasingly that Gerolf could not believe that 'The Thief' star sign, was shining so bright this tragic night. The consistent idea that the bear was now dead spread through his mind, acting viral until his brain could congest the information. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks but he could not manage the energy to moan. Gerolf surrendered his hope to the nature of the cave, dying peacefully to know that his attacker had been justified.

Angosh changed his mind set from focus to caution and ripped a piece of his clothes which he then wrapped around a piece of Emberbark. Using a piece of flint and furs of previous beasts he has triumphed over, the smoke revolutionised into a spark which formed a fire. With all constraints taken thought throw Angosh used the make-shift torch as the weapon he would use against the Ice bear. Silently creeping just 20 feet into the cave Angosh spotted a sight that he did not see possible. A man who has hunted the wild for many years refused to believe that a single dagger is enough to cause a bear to collapse from such a moderate injury. Walking closer to the dead carcass, the slight sign of relief turned into shock horror, at this point all Angosh could see is a Pickaxe caved into the bear's skull. The rigid body of Gerolf was left unnoticed…

Light beamed through the cave, the element of fire was close to his face as he felt the heat dry his moist tear ducts. No emotion exposed itself, his body could no longer handle any change in reality; every part of his body was well spent, even the soul. In a semi-conscious state, Gerolf felt the sensation of pressure around his lower body, eyes peering into his but he stared back to see no one and nothing around him. A soft voice became louder and louder until he recognised what this figure had been trying to say, "What is your name?"


End file.
